Side Story: While You Were Dead
by LunaFinna
Summary: Cassi was just traumatized. Valerie is missing. Cameron and Alexis are having issues. What if things never go back to the way they were?


"What up?" I asked my friend Valerie. Being the friend of a girl and not getting teased about it was hard enough, but now she was crying. "Oh god, what happened?" "Can I just…. Come over there quickly so I can tell you?" I didn't know what to do. "Yeah fine. How far away are you from my house?" She stopped to think. "About an entire country?" She sarcastically laughed. "Um, how are you-" She appeared in my room. "Like this." She looked different than last time I saw her. "Oh, you dyed your hair and colored contacts! And you got a gemstone implanted to your skin! Cool!" She looked annoyed. "Or…." She still looked annoyed. She sighed. "No, bonehead, I found a gemstone necklace in my room almost a year ago and it turns out it wanted to kill me, so I woke up in a hospital, found out the necklace had melted itself in my skin, and tried to turn me into satin, so much that Cassi and I got trapped in my mind for 10 months and when we finally escaped, found alexis, whose hair and eyes had also changed from brown and gray to cyan and neon blue, and she had a lapis lazuli trapped in her forehead. After that, Cassi got kidnapped by a crazy gemstone person named Amicum who turned out to be our 'dead' mother, and Cassi was the one to kill the sadistic bitch or something like that. Her hair burned short, and now she has a blood lust and a bloodstone heliotrope in her arm. OK?" I just stared. "Sounds like a rough 11 and a half months, man…." She leaned her head onto my shoulder. "It was," She said, and started to cry a bit. "Don't worry, I'll help you through this!" She seemed either dazed, or just overly drunk. Knowing Val, after all…. She hugged me, half asleep. "Huh, that's funny, I thought you only liked-" She gently put her lips to mine for a mere second, and fell asleep in my lap, smiling and blushing. "Goodnight," I whispered. I set her head gently on the pillow next to me, and walked out of the room as quiet as possible. I never knew she liked me like that. I just thought of her as a friend, nothing more. But, now that moment happened, I didn't know how to feel about anything. "Dude, this is your friend, not your girlfriend or something…." I whispered. "But, maybe it's not such a bad idea…."

O-O

"Where is she?" Cassi screamed, still traumatized from killing her own mother. "I said it several times! I. DON'T. KNOW!" She slapped me, blood trickling down my cheek. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled, ready to summon water to drown her. We both had our fingers to our gemstones, prepared to kill one another. "We need to work together to find her…. I can teleport, but I may need the-" I found myself sitting next to Cassi on a bed, listening to me intently. "What?" I heard a groan, and something moved next to me. "GAH!" I screamed, jumping up. There was Val, sleeping in the bed, covers over her. "Oh my god…." Cassi hid underneath the bed. Somebody is coming, idiot. She illused towards me. "Oh," I whispered, and tried to go incognito (invisible.) A tall boy, about 6 feet and 5 inches walked towards the bed, and shook Valerie awake softly. "Hey," She said, smiling. "Hi," He said. "It's time to get food. I' already dinner time, and my dad doesn't know you're here…. So we can teleport or whatever it is that you do." She held onto his arm. I grabbed Cassi and Val's arms, and teleported with Valerie and the boy. They were at Domino's pizza to eat. Hm…. I hummed. A man stalked them to the pizzeria. His hand was in his back pocket, and he pulled out a small gemstone crusher. A yellow diamond was pressed into his hand, but was almost pale skin color, so it was almost invisible. I went off incognito, and followed close behind him. He walked into the pizzeria. I followed him, to see what he would do. He went into the back, and I heard some faint screaming over the noisy chatter. It messed with my hearing. He was dressed as a waiter when he came back out. He went up to Val's table. "May I take your order?" He said, smiling broadly. "Um yes I'll have a large pepperoni to go please," Valerie said. "Ok, sure." He said, He gave them their order twenty minutes later. "That will be…. " He smiled and threw the gem crusher at Valerie's chest, and her gem cracked open. "Sayonara!" He creamed with laughter. I felt sick. Her body instantly disappeared, her shards in the boy's hands. "Shit…."O-O

I stood there with Valerie's shards in my hands. "Oh my god…." I couldn't look away. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I couldn't figure out why the waiter would do this. "That's for Amicum," He whispered and disappeared. I turned slowly to find Alexis watching me from behind. "Hey, um, who are you?" She said. She recognized me a bit. "Wait…. Cameron? Oh my god! It's been so long!" She hugged me and picked me up. "Jeez…. Why did you pick me up?" I said, confused. "Because i haven't seen you in forever!" She let me down. "Um, people are staring at you like you are crazy," I said, laughing. "I am crazy," She smiled, blushing a bit. Alexis, Valerie and I have all been friends since 5th grade. Now I'm in my 3rd year of high school, Alexis is done with school, and Val was almost done with her fourth year. I couldn't believe how much we all changed since Val and Lexi moved away. "Well then…." I said. She hugged me again. "We need to get out of here," She said, her neon blue eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the pizzeria. I still did not know what would happen if I went with her….

O-O

"Where….?" I woke up in a dark room. "Hello?" I heard somebody call. "Who's there?" I yelled, trying to see what would happen if I yelled loud enough. I felt broken. No one responded. "Are you here to suffer too?" A voice echoed. I could not recognize it much. "He took you home and into his care. When I kill him, I won't be so neglected to killing everything you ever touched or loved or knew about… The prophecy will not prevail!" The deep British accent sounded like a male. A man with a yellow diamond implanted on his hand emerged from the darkness, and grabbed several knives to throw at me. "You are nothing but a mere mortal. If I had not damaged your gem, you would not be dead, you would immediately heal up…. That's why I had to shatter your damn soul to make you suffer. If I kill you here, he prophecy will not prevail, and the Diamond authority will reign over the tiny little world you call home with it's organic life. No one will have to suffer if we kill them all quickly! Create millions of Kindergartens, make freaks like ourselves become the new race of 'Earth!' WE WILL REIGN OVER THIS DAMN LAND AND WE WILL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!" He started to throw the knives. There were so many, I almost couldn't dodge them. "Come on, just say yes!" He yelled, and one knife came straight for my head.

O-O

"She's never coming back," Cameron sobbed. His head was buried in the fluffiest pillow he could find. "God, I need some fresh air." He walked out onto the balcony of his room. He took off his jacket, and listened to the wind, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked up and flipped off the sky. "I hate this world," He yelled, and jumped over the railing of the balcony. "Cam!" I screamed, and used a new power of some sort to bring him back up just before he hit the ground. "Why did you…. I needed some fresh air…." I stared at him blankly. "She's going to come back tonight, I can feel it. Now you get some rest…. We've got a long day." He gave me the death stare and put the shards from the aventurine next to him. " Goodnight, asshole," I said, and turned off the lights

O-O

Alexis left the room. Finally, I could get some rest. The pocket knife underneath my pillow kept on telling me to cut her into pieces. I got out the knife and started to carve a star into my arm. There was blood everywhere. A drop of my blood fell onto the shards. One shard flew into my arm, and straight out onto the bed again. "What?" I said, a bit louder than I should've. I heard Alexis scream "SHUT UP!" Through the door. My arm started to glow white and crimson. The blood dried up and started to inch towards the star. Oh no no no no no! I thought. I tried to stop it, but the blood burned my hand. "Ow!" I yelled. The blood got to the star and started to turn white, like a pearl. "Oh god, I'm probably a pearl now." My hands were covered in blood. The pearl was not, which made no sense. My hair still stayed chestnut but my eyes faded to gray from the power it drained. The tips of my hair changed to bright green and white. "Um…." Valerie's' shards started to glow and piece back together, but remained cracked as I felt like I was freezing over. Alexis heard the ruckus and ran into the room. "Oh god, not you too!"

O-O

The knife pierced my flesh, but nothing happened to me. No blood, no death, just regular old me. I felt a bit whole. I closed my eyes, ready to see what would happen next. I heard some gasps as I opened my eyes.


End file.
